


Little Hope

by chokeprildemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Zombie AU, angsty here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Yuusss! Its been a long tiimmeeee hahahh do me a favor, read while listening to this song





	1. Silhouette

Akaashi was pointing the gun at a black silhouette that is moving toward him. The silhoutte becomes clear and it's,

"Bokuto-san?" he asks.

Bokuto has transformed into a zombie completely and Akaashi's heart is shattered with what he saw. Bokuto comes more closer

"Aaaa" he's trying to say something.

"Don't come any closer Bokuto-san or I will have to shoot you" 

Akaashi with his shaky voice and trembling hands holding the gun, he began to shed tears.

Bokuto is coming even closer, with his hands trying to grab Akaashi.

"NO!!"

A loud gun shot is heard.

Bokuto's body fall into Akaashi's arms. Akaashi is surprised, he didn't shoot the bullet, he looks up. Kuroo with a shocked eye and hands holding the gun, he did it.

"NO! NO! Bokuto-san!" Akaashi's eyes is blurry with his tears while holding Bokuto in his arm.

"Kuroo-san help me! Boku.. Bokuto-san.." says Akaashi.

Kuroo is still shocked, he killed his own bestfriend.

"Aa.." Bokuto, who in his last breath tried talking.

Akaashi cried even more looking at Bokuto's face.

"Akaashi... Don.. Don't... Cr... Don't cry..."

says Bokuto, wiping Akaashi's tears and giving his best and last smile to his most precious person in the world.


	2. Lost

“Kuroo-san.. Help me.. Hel..”

He can’t hear Akaashi’s voice asking for help. Kuroo is stunned by what he saw in front of his eyes. He falls down to his knees, shocked.

Tsukishima is following Kuroo from behind, saw that incident and he quickly reach for the older while calling help from his earpiece.

“We need backup here, team Beta. I repeat we need back up here at section 10. Send medic and SWAT team immediately”

Tsukishima commands while he sat in front of Kuroo and blocking his view from the scene. He needs to act fast.

“Tetsu. Look at me” he cups Kuroo’s face, searching for his eyes

Kuroo is still locking his eyes at Bokuto’s unmoving body.

“Kuroo Tetsurou! Fucking look at me! I am here!” Tsukishima shouts, waking Kuroo from his stares and he is finally down to earth.

“Look at me. Just look at me. You’re gonna be okay” Tsukishima says while looking into Kuroo’s watery eyes.

Tsukishima tries to divert Kuroo’s attention from Akaashi’s sobbing by covering both of his ears and when the Beta team arrives, he immediately takes Kuroo out from that place.

 

* * *

 

“Tetsu, dinner is rea..”

Tsukishima stopped in the middle when he saw no one in the room right after he opened the door to invite Kuroo for dinner. He looks at the bathroom door, the lights is on.

“Tetsu, are you in there?”

Silent.

“Tetsu?” he asked and knocked

Tsukishima push the door, it’s not locked. His heart almost dropped when he saw Kuroo is soaked under the shower with his clothes still on, but he kept his panic cool. Kuroo is still shocked from the incident two weeks ago.

“Tetsu?”

Silent again. Kuroo’s knees is curled up to his chest with his face buried downwards. Tsukishima decided to stop the shower from flowing after he received no answer from the older.

“Hey” Tsukishima’s voice is gentle as he squatted down to his lover

“Tsk” he can hear Kuroo’s sobbing

“Shh. I’m here” Tsukishima hugged him

Kuroo’s cry become even louder and heavier as he clings to Tsukishima.

“I.. I killed him” sobbing “I killed him, Tsukki. I killed Bokuto” he hiccups as he tries to talk while crying.

“No, Tetsu. You didn’t kill him, you mistake him as another zombie remember? And you didn’t shot him at his heart or his head. Bokuto-san is still alive and we’re treating him at the base camp”

 “I SHOOT HIM. JUST SAY THE WORD. I KILLED HIM” Kuroo is furious

Tsukishima flinched, this is their usual routine after he found that Kuroo shot zombiefied Bokuto two weeks ago. He kept his calm as usual, he needs to stay strong and collected when dealing with this type of Kuroo.

“Just let me die already. I don’t deserve to live. I killed my own best friend” Kuroo is mumbling nonsense again

“KUROO TETSUROU!” Tsukishima finally snaps.

“Don’t you dare say that word again! I swear to God I will punch you in the face if you ever mention about dying ever again. I am here in front of your eyes, can’t you see that? I need you, please don’t. Just don’t. Please. I beg of you”

It’s the blonde’s time to cry this time. He finally cried after two weeks of holding the tears keeping Kuroo sane while his own mental state is being pressed. 

Kuroo is stunned, it’s like he has been slapped in the face real hard after he heard Tsukishima said that. It’s like he just came to realize that Tsukishima is in front of him.

“Tsukki. I. I’m.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to..”

Wiping his tears and Tsukishima tried to force a smile for the older. He cups Kuroo’s cheek and touching their foreheads together.

“Okay, let’s get out from this shower and have our dinner okay?”

“I’m not hungry”

“You didn’t eat anything during lunch, at least a milk before bed? Please?”

“Okay”

“Thank you” Tsukishima leans in for a kiss and Kuroo just receive it without kissing back

_I miss you Tetsu, please come back to me_

It’s not like Kuroo is missing, his body is here but his mind is definitely not. He is traumatized and Tsukishima knows it too well. He needs to stay strong for the older, at least until Kuroo is able to sleep well and eats normally again. His heart breaks to pieces whenever he woke up to Kuroo screaming in his sleep and crying from the trauma. This is not like the usual playful and naughty Kuroo that he used to be. Tsukishima missed that Kuroo and he need to bring that Kuroo back. He needs to stay strong. He needs to stay strong. He keeps on repeating that in his mind. 

 


	3. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuusss! Its been a long tiimmeeee hahahh do me a favor, read while listening to this song

[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uz5W-sA-5jU)

 

He knocked the door, silent. Kenma knocked the door for one more time after Kuroo didn't answer the door for him

"I'm coming in"

He entered the room, Kuroo is wrapped in his own duvet again. Lost in his own dark world.

"Kuroo, wake up"  He tucked on the duvet's edge. 

"Kuroo. Tsukishima made dinner, you should come down and eat something"

He tried to lift the duvet from Kuroo's body but it seems that Kuroo still have strentgh left, he still managed to hold tight onto the duvet, avoiding from his best friend.

"How much longer?" silent fills in the room

"Kuroo" another silence

"Kuroo, I'm asking you now" his voice is calm, but its shaking.

Kenma is trying to hold his anger, Kuroo has been moping by his own self for months. 

"KUROO!" he shouted

Kuroo flinched under the cover, Kenma rarely talk moreover shouted. 

"Bokuto haven't died yet. How many more time do you need to mope around?" he was calm again, it was amazing though. 

"He is still in coma" Kuroo answered 

"I can't fucking hear you, Kuroo. Get the fucking out from that fucking duvet and face me you dick head"

Kuroo flinched again, he almost cry again because his best friend is cursing at him. Kenma is not the one to do that. He lay still in his duvet, it's true. He has been crying and moping around his foolish action of shooting Bokuto and now he is literally a living corpse in his own house. 

"Get up now, you need to eat" Kenma tried lifting the duvet again

"God damn it Kenma just stop will you?!" Kuroo finally arised from his cover

"You need to eat or you'll die"

"Just let me die already..." he whispered but Kenma heard him

A loud slap was heard, Kenma slapped him

"One more word of dying, you'll never see another dawn"

Kuroo hold his right cheek, it's still sting. Kenma has a good palm anyway.

"Ahah, you might do that as well" Kuroo chuckled

Kenma snapped, he can no longer tolerate this asshole friend of him, he punched the shit out of Kuroo right into his face.

"Fuck, that hurts" his fist is burning,"Enough, Kuroo. Think about Tsukishima, think about how he has to deal with your shitty ass. He cooked meals for you everyday and yet you never touched them. How much of an asshole are you now?"

He touched Kuroo's cheek, palming on where he has slapped and punched simultaneously "Why are you dying in your own life every day? We almost lost Bokuto, but we found him now, he is in comma yes but Akaashi had a new hope. Believe in that litle hope at least" his eyes crystallized

Kuroo's eyes widened, his best friend cried. This is nothing new but Kenma rarely showed his emotions.

"Come on, you need to shower and then eat" 

"You are very persistent aren't you?"

"Shut up"

Outside of the bedroom, Tsukishima's shoulder is rocking hard, his chest ache. He cried again, "Thank you Kenma" he whispered to himself. 

 

 


End file.
